The last kiss
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Teddy just wanted to be a Weasley. But will marrying Victoire when he doesn't love her bring him happiness or just a new family?


Teddy had always loved the over-busy Weasley family from the second he had been old enough to understand. He lived with his Godfather Harry and Ginny in a small house in the centre of London, and had done since he was orphaned. He hated the fact that he would never know his parents or get to live with them but as a second choice, Harry was the best option he had. They had raised him like he was their own, along with their own children, Albus Severus, James and Lily Luna. All four children had gotten along well and there had never been any problems with the arrangement.

But he had never truly been a Weasley. He had always been a Lupin-Tonks interrupting on their lives. Harry and Ginny and in fact every Weasley and spouse he knew never made him feel like a burden because that was not how they saw him, but that was how he saw himself. The only way he had ever felt that he would become a "proper" Weasley would be by marrying one of the Weasley children.

And there lay his reasoning for dating one of his best friends in the whole world, Victoire Weasley. Vicky was a very beautiful girl – her mother was part veela – and so everyone excepted the relationship very quickly. They had been friends for as long as he could remember and so when they became aware of dating it had seemed the natural progression. Teddy loved Victoire with all his heart but that love was only the love that best friends share and for him nothing more.

They had been dating since they were twelve and now Teddy was seventeen and they were taking their last stroll around the Hogwarts grounds. Victoire's hand was wrapped around his and they were certainly getting a lot of jealous looks from other people. As much as Vicky was gorgeous there was also no denying that Teddy could make any girl swoon if he so chose. Vicky was dragging him down to the lake, to sit by their favourite tree together, the one where their initials were carved.

"I can't believe we've had a whole seven years at school and now it's time for us to leave..." she murmered wistfully. "Though of course this is your eighth year technically. I am pleased you stayed back to have another year of studying for your newts as it was nice to have you around."

Teddy was a typical boy and was not very good and picking up hidden messages in voices but even he knew that she had something she wanted to say. This was partly because they had known each other so long he could read her like she was a children's book. Gently he took her other hand and then said, "What is it Vicky?"

Vicky was fiercely independent, proud and strong like her mother and would never usually cry in front of anyone. But now a few silent tears leaked out of her eyes and she said, "I know Teddy."

"Know what?" he asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I know that you don't love me and that you have always only loved me like a best friend should. It's taken me almost a year since I realized to gather up the courage to tell you that I can cope if we break up. I think if I kept this going much longer then I would never be able to let this finish. I will always love you but I know now that you need to find someone who will make you truly happy."

Teddy didn't know what to say to that and just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Then Vicky continued, "If we left school together anyway people would expect us to get married. Just promise me we can remain friends?"

"I promise, Vicky," Teddy said looking into her pale eyes. His own eyes, when he wasn't changing the colour due to his metamorphosis powers, were a dark brown which matched his hair almost.

"And give me just one last kiss."

He gently leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers but he didn't make any effort to move them. He just left them there savouring the taste and texture before pulling away from the sweetest kiss of his life. They walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand, ready to start their new lives.


End file.
